


Never Again

by drippingwithsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hetero but not, Parent/Child Incest, body morphing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: This was the last time they both promised-each and every time.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works from Fanfiction so probably not the best.

In, out, in, out, the thrusts grow faster, stronger, and harder causing the headboard to the bed to slam rhythmically against the wall. Moaning, Andromeda digs her blunt nails deep within sweat-slick skin just beneath his shoulder blades and pulls him closer to her person, ever desperate and wanton for more. She cares little at that moment of the blood pooling around each fingernail, only of her husband's cock doing wonders inside her sensitive core.

"Yes." She hisses/moans as he finds that particular spot within her that never fails to make her see stars and begins to stab at it with each and every stroke. " _Yesyesyes_." Her legs tighten around his waist pulling him if possible even closer wanting any and everything he has to offer.

"Faster." Andromeda demands and the slapping of wet skin upon skin grows louder as does their moaning.

And with an extra hard thrust, she feels the tide that has been building within her crest and crash down in wave after wave of pure bliss.

"Ted!" She screeches as her slick inner muscles clench and unclench around his manhood, greedily sucking, pulsating, around him in a vain attempt to keep him buried within.

Grunting and moaning, he loses all control along with her, spilling warm liquid deep within her core---and suddenly he's changing. Masculine facial features begin to morph. The coarse short beard along his chin is receding leaving behind smooth baby-soft skin while the hair atop his head grows longer until it's down to his shoulders turning smoother, softer and into a bright purple color. His body shrinks, shaping and rounding in various places much more suited for a female.

Finally, the eyes once a bright sky blue melt away darkening, deepening until they now mirror Andromeda's own.

Still breathing heavily from their mutual orgasm the two of them stare at each other for a long heavy moment until reality begins to creep in and they look away from each other both too mortified to even speak or even look at each other any longer.

Without a word, Tonks slides off her mother to sit at the edge of the bed, she bows her head in shame only to cringe inwardly at the scuffed hardwood floor she knows her father caused by dragging his work heavy boots across. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Her father was a good decent man who would help anybody with anything no questions asked and this is how his daughter, his only child, honors his memory by sleeping with his wife. The changeling swallows thickly against the lump rapidly forming in her throat.

Circe above, she deserves the kiss-they both do.

"Look at me." So caught up in her inner turmoil, the voice might as well been a bee at that moment.

A moment of silence slowly passes. "Look at me." It's said again this time with more desperation. "Please."

She turns slowly but keeps her eyes downcast, not knowing if she could take seeing her mother just yet.

"Please, Nymphadora."

Reluctantly she lifts her gaze away from the crumpled comforter to her mother's and her stomach turns with nausea when she notices naked shoulders, a hand clutching a sex-drenched blanket over freshly bruised breasts and frizzled chestnut curls sticking out wildly in different directions in that all too familiar just shagged look.

"Never again." Comes a promise in the night and a trembling hand grasps Tonks' own.  
  
  
A thick heavy moment of silence passes.

  
Andy gives it a gentle squeeze, unsure of what else to do. The sin bears down heavily on her soul, nearly crippling her. At the same time, it was a need greater than a drop of spirits to an alcoholic. 

  
Tonks peers down at their clasped hands, eyes widening ever so slightly at the words, she glances back up at her mother.  
  
  
"Never again." She repeats, not knowing if it's the truth or a beautiful lie.


End file.
